Coffee is for Closers
by ToastedMarshmellow08
Summary: Puck and Rachel do a little venting after the events in Choke. IN SONG!


**So this is a little one-shot of post episode Choke, but before or during the Prom episode. It was just a little brain crack that wouldn't go away. I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: Fox and RIB own Glee and Fall out Boy the song... I just own the headache that I got. **

"Okay guys National's is coming up and we need to start working on our set list any ideas?" Mr. Schue exclaimed while walking into the choir room late as usual. He was met with silence as usual until the pint-sized Diva raised her hand and said, "Actually Noah and I have been working on something." That was meet with a very confused looking Finn and equally confused members of the glee club.

"Okay well let's hear it!" Mr. Schue said with his usual hand clap. Rachel and Puck walked up to the front of the room. Puck picked up an electric guitar while Rachel went to inform the band of their song choice. Once everything was set up. Rachel turned to the face their teammates and said, "Fellow glee clubbers in light of Noah and I's collective failures. My failing to perform for my NYADA audition and Noah failing his Geography test we both found this song to be appropriate, as well as therapeutic. Please enjoy." She stepped back to the microphone. The drummer led with the count and together with Puck the band started the intro.

(**Bold** Rachel _Italics _Puck Normal both)

**I can't explain a thing**

**I want everything **

**To change and stay the same oh time **

**Doesn't care about anyone or anything**

**Come together**

**Come apart**

**Only get lonely when you read the charts**

**And oh baby, when they made me, they broke the mold**

**Boys used to follow me around then I got cold **

**Throw your cameras in the air**

**And wave them like you just don't care**

I will never believe in anything again

I will never believe in anything again

Though change will come

Oh change will come

I will never believe in anything again

We will never believe again

Kick drum beating in my chest again

We will never believe again

Preach electric to a microphone stand

_I'm a mascot for what you've become_

_I love the mayhem more than the love_

_And oh baby, when they made me, they broke the mold_

_Girls used to follow me around then I got cold _

_Throw your cameras in the air_

_And wave them like you just don't care_

I will never believe in anything again

I will never believe in anything again

Though change will come

Oh change will come

I will never believe in anything again

_We will never believe again_

_Kick drum beating in my chest again_

_We will never believe again_

_Preach electric to a microphone stand_

**Throw your cameras in the air**

**And wave them cause I just don't care**

**Throw your cameras in the air**

**And wave them cause I just don't care**

_I will never believe in anything again_

_I will never believe in anything again_

Oh, oh though change will come

Oh change will come

I will never believe in anything again

I will never believe in anything again

Oh change will come

Oh change will come

**I will never believe in anything again**

_We will never believe again_

_Kick drum beating in my chest again_

_We will never believe again_

_Preach electric to a microphone stand_

We will never believe again (I will never believe in anything again)

Kick drum beating in my chest again

We will never believe again (I will never believe in anything again)

Preach electric to a microphone stand

We will never believe again (I will never believe in anything again)

The music died down and they looked out to the un-amused faces of their teammates.

"Guys I don't think…"

"Save it Mr. Schue! We don't want to hear any of your motivation crap. We get it my Jewish American Princess and me are destined to be Lima Losers." Puck said.

"Yeah this song was more of us coming to terms with our fates and accepting it. We are okay with this really." Rachel said with a slight smile.

"I thought I would never see the day when Skid Mark and Streisand would give up, well maybe Skid Mark, but not you Streisand. I thought you were better than that." Sue said

"Yeah well so did I. I guess not." Rachel said with sadness in her voice. With that they both took their seats in the back of the choir room together.

**So what do you think? Hate? Like? Meh? Let me know or don't whatever no pressure.**

**Thanks Toasty**


End file.
